Bromas, Conflictos y Parejas
by Shynygamy Chang
Summary: Qué hago yo de nuevo aca? Pues...lean y se enteraran! xD Shonen ai....dentro de unos cuantos capitulos pero TIENE! n.nU dejen reviews! ToT


_**Bromas, Conflictos y Parejas**_

_**Advertencia: YAOI! o SHONEN AI? QUIEN SABE! nOn**_

_**Personajes: Gundam Wing **_

_**Capítulo I: El desayuno (parte uno)**_

_En la cuidad de Fukuoka había una casa (N/S: Mejor dicho mansión u.úU) que vivían 7 personas:_

_**Heero Yuy**: Un chico serio, con ojos azul-cobalto, pelo revoltoso color castaño (N/S: Digo, no? ….Pero este cuando se levanta, se pelea con el peine o directamente ya ni siquiera se le quiere acercar…? u.uU), callado, alto, muy solitario y siempre se encuentra haciendo yo que se en su laptop._

_**Duo Maxwell**: Divertido, carismático, ojos violetas, cabello largo hasta la cintura (N/S: Pa´ mi que es mas largo..u.u) juntado es una trenza, bromista (N/S: muuuchooooo, y eso es lo que lo hace bonito o¬o), alto y muy activo.(N/S: Un completo papacito o¬o, ejem… sigamos n.nU)_

_**Quatre Reberva Winner**: Un chico simpático, educado, pelo rubio, ojos color aqua, caballero, alto y muy buen ama de casa (N/S: wooww, eso si es difícil de encontrar: un hombre que sepa hacer los quehaceres de la casa o.o)_

_**Trowa Barton**: Callado, serio (N/S: Como Heero, por algo se confían mas las cosas -.-U), pelo castaño caído el un ojo, ojos color verde-esmeralda, alto, habla cuando es necesario y muy bueno con respecto a acrobacias._

_**Wufei Chang**: Pelo negro recogido en una coleta, ojos negro, descendencia china, callado, solitario, serio,(cuando se trata de algo importantísimo) formal, alto y sabe pelear kárate muy bien (N/S: Bombón! o¬o)(N/D: Ejem… las personas sigue leyendo..¬¬U)(N/S: O.O! Ejem… no dije nada..ú.ù… descarten lo ultimo ¬¬U)(N/W: Mujer tenias que ser… u/u)(N/S: Wufei! Desde cuando estas acá?O/O)(N/W: Desde que me empezaste a alagar ¬/¬)(N/H: PODEMOS SERGUIR CON LA HISTORIA? ÒoÓ los lectores ya se aburrieron de sus comentarios RIDÍCULOS… ¬¬#)(N/W: Que dijiste! ò.ó)(N/S: okok, murmurando malhumorado ¬¬)(N/H: Que dijiste? ¬¬#)(N/S: Naaadaaa! OxO pensando "Cómo me escucho? O.o", mejor sigamos u.uU)._

_**Hikaru Stinson**: Simpática, se enoja rápido, pelo rubio oscuro, ojos verdes-oscuros, alta, juguetona, activa y muy compañera de Shinigami (N/S: jeje, jamás nos separamos n.n)(N/T: No adelantes las cosas, mogo)(N/S: Trowa me llamo "mogo" ToT, buaaa buaaa, DUOOO! Apapáchame…)(N/H,T,W,Q,Hi: ¬¬UuU)(N/S: okok sigamos con la historia u.uU)._

_**Shinigami**: Simpática (N/Hi: Quien dijo? ô.ó)(N/S: Y yo que te llame amiga! ToT)(N/Hi: Ya cállenla!)(N/H: la apunta con su mágnum escribe y cállate! ò.ó)(N/S: O.O esta bien -.-U), cariñosa, amigable, bromista, pelo marrón oscuro agarrado en una "cola de caballo" o una trenza, ojos marrones-oscuros, "amiga" de Hikaru, (N/S: (mirada asesina para Hikaru) ¬¬) y muy charlatana. (N/H: Te olvidaste escribir "y no agarra un libro en su perra vida" ¬¬U)(N/S: buaaa buaaa ToT WUFEIII! apapáchame!)(N/H,T,D,Q,Hi: O.OU decídete quieres! ¬¬U)._

_(N/S: Acá terminamos con las descripciones n.n)(N/H: Más que descripciones fueron puras carlas ¬¬U)(N/S: No te olvides que vos también estabas ¬¬)._

_o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬_

_El sol les pegaba es la cara a todos los habitantes de la mansión Winner._

_El primero en levantarse fue Heero. Se paro y se fue directo a pegarse una ducha, para luego desayunar(N/Hi: Papi déjame que te lavo la espaldita n¬n.)(N/S: Eemm.. Hikaru u.u … yo no voy a lavar tu baba que esta en el piso ¬¬)(N/Hi: jeje n.nU… no te preocupes, yo lo lavo luego o¬o). El segundo en levantarse fue Trowa, que se cambio y bajo a la cocina. El tercero fue:_

_-riiinnnnnggg (N/Hi: Alta onomatopeya u.u)- sonó el despertador de Wufei que dormía placidamente. Se levanto, agarró su ropa (N/S: Porque el dormía en bóxer O¬O) y se fue a bañar para luego ir a desayunar._

_Luego se despertó Quatre. Se baño, se cambio y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno._

_A las 6:30am;en la cocina:_

_-wooow, pero… que hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Trowa mirando sorprendido a Hikaru y a Shinigami (N/S: su mirada era algo parecida a ésta O.O)._

_-jeje, es que nos levantamos temprano para hacer una cosita n.n-dijo Shinigami, escondiendo algo parecido a un globo de mizu(agua)-o no Hikaru?. n.nU_

_-Eeehh?-Shinigami le patea la pierna-auch. eemm… Si tiene razón. Como nos despertamos muy temprano decidimos hacerle una sorpresita, jeje n.nUuU._

_-ajá, claro. ¬.¬. Que es esa "cosita"?-Trowa ya empezaba a sospechar._

_-Amanecimos muy preguntón, Trowis? ¬.¬ -lo miro con sospecha Shinigami.-pensando "con tal de que no pregunte mas… u.u"._

_-hmmm… ya qué…no importa- Trowa se va a la mesa, a esperar a que el resto llegue._

_Ya todos estaban en la mesa (así estaba sentados: (N/S: Imagínense una mesa rectangular) en la punta, Heero, a su derecha, Trowa, y al lado de él, Quatre; a la izquierda de Heero, Wufei, y al lado de él, Shinigami, al lado de ella, Hikaru, y en frente de Heero,………………………… estaba vacío)_

_-Maxwell, sigue dormido…? u.¬-pregunto Wufei.(N/S: Parece que él ya esta acostumbrado a la falta del trenzado n.nU)._

_-NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS!-gritaron Shinigami y Hikaru a la vez- n.n dennos unos 5 o 6 min. y van a ver a Duis sentado en la mesa n.n_

_Hikaru y Shinigami se levantan de golpe de la mesa, en su "huida" asustaron a todos los que estaban en la mesa (N/D: A Heero también? O.o)(N/S: Por más irónico que sea a él también lo asustamos u.uU) y salen corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Duo._

_-Que se traen entre manos están locas? ¬¬U-pensó en vos alta Trowa._

_-Quién sabe… algo malo te lo aseguro u.u- le respondió Wufei. Trowa se sorprendió mucho al recibir una respuesta que ni el esperaba- mmm? Pensaste en voz alta, Barton! ¬¬U_

_-O.O Ah…… u.u- dijo Trowa. Gracias a las respuestas no esperadas de Wufei se pudo asustar y a la vez tranquilizar (N/Hi: Decídete quieres, Trowa…)(N/T: Yo no escribo esta historia… u.u)(N/D: Es cierto… en todo caso échale la culpa a Shinigami ¬¬)._

_-Por qué dicen que algo malo van a hacer, si ella son unas santas? n.n-dijo _

_Quatre algo extrañado por el comentario de Wufei (N/Hi: Que amor! Quatre también te queremos! nOn)_

_-O.O?-Trowa, Wufei NI HEERO, se esperaron tal respuesta._

_-Dinos que lo dijiste en bromas… ¬¬U-dijo Trowa algo sorprendido. (N/Hi: Trowa sorprendido o.o?)(N/T: Oye, por qué te sorprende tanto eso? ò.ó)_

_o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬oo¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬o¬_

_GOMEEEEEENNNNNN! Ya se que ya sibi esta historia pero es que...unna amiga me ocnvencio para que la suba de nuevo ú.ù Y bueno...quien se puede negar a los ojitos de perro regañado que me hace Hikaru-kun! xD Espero que lo sigan leyendo...ustedes ya saben que los proximos 2 capitulos ya los subi...pero es que si no los subo no van a entender nada u.ú _

_DEMEN REVIEWS! ToT Aunque sean críticas... YoY_

_Me despido! nOn Cudense y suerte en todo! nOn_

_Sayonara Bye Bye! Na No Dah! xD_

_$hynygamy-Chang_


End file.
